You don't know it yet (but you're the reason I'm smiling again)
by Veejayjay
Summary: Oliver is dealing with QC, a new I.T girl and the only hood in his life is parent-hood. (An Au where Tommy is still alive).


**Disclaimer: I don not own the characters in Arrow. They belong to DC and CW.**

* * *

Oliver was in the middle of reading through the big pile of reports on his desk when his ringing phone interrupted his thoughts. He looked at the name on the screen and his face lit up.

"Hello Mrs Queen. What can I do for you on this fine day," he answered in to the phone.

"Firstly we both agreed that the only Mrs Queen is your mother. And secondly I'm starving. Can we go and get some lunch?" came the reply.

Oliver let out a small chuckle.

"Babe it's only 11.30. Can't you wait a bit longer?"

"I can, but I'm not sure the little on I've been carrying around for the last 8 months can. It desperately wants some pasta from Russo's."

"Ok I give up. I'll send Digg to pick you up and bring you to Russo's."

"No need to. I can drive myself." She huffed down the phone.

"Babe" Oliver growled. "I would feel a lot better if Digg was driving you around."

"Don't even think about it Mr Queen. You all have been way too over protected since it became pregnant. Driving is the last piece of freedom I have left and there is no way in hell I'm gonna let you take that away from me. Do I make myself clear?"

From the tone she was using Oliver knew there was no point in arguing.

"Sorry babe. You know how much I worry about you. I just want you to be safe."

"Well you can make it up to me by hurrying your ass down to Russo's and not judging me when I decide to order everything on the menu."

All Oliver could do in response was laugh at the bewildering comment.

"Hey I said no judging!"

"Ok sorry, I'm ever so sorry. I'll see you in half an hour."

"Oh...your gonna take that long. I may just start without you" she teased.

"I'll try to make it there faster. Hey babe guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you"

"Oh my GOD! You are such a cheese-ball. Wait till I tell Thea what a hopeless romantic her brother is."

"Babe could we not drag my baby sister in on this?"

"We can discuss this over lunch. Now hurry up and move your ass, I'm already in the car. See you soon.

"Ok bye."

Oliver put the phone down and looked over his desk and sighed. He really had to read and sign the reports on his desk. It was not the way he had seen his life going. After finishing university, Oliver and his best friend Tommy, had decided against going into their family business and opened up their own nightclub, Verdant. The club had done very well and it lead to opening up other clubs and restaurants around the country. Oliver had also started to purchase vine yards along California, as well as some in France, Italy and New Zealand. However everything came to a halt 18 months ago, when Oliver's father, Robert Queen had died of a heart attack. To save the company from a hostile takeover from Isabel Rochev, Moria Queen had to take over as CEO and Oliver had to step in as VP. It was a job he hated, but did for his family.

Oliver stood up and walked out of his office. He turned to is assistant, Joanne Tanner.

"Miss Tanner, could you please..."

"Mrs Queen had already called me." Joanne interrupted. "I've already rescheduled all you meetings."

"I should have already guessed." Oliver said, shaking his head. He turned towards the elevator.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Oliver looked up and saw his Head of Security, John Diggle, looking at him with his hand crossed over his chest.

"The little one is demanding Russo's pasta."

"Aah...got it. So shall I go and pick her up?"

"Nope, she said she will drive herself down."

"And you're letting her?"

"Well I would like to have sex again at some point in the future, so yes, I'm gonna let her drive herself."

With that Oliver walked away, leaving Digg, chuckling and shaking his head.

* * *

Oliver was about to step into Russo's when his phone started to ring. He pulled it out and saw Laurel was calling him.

"Hiya Laurel..."

"Ollie you need to get to the hospital quickly, there's been an accident.

* * *

Oliver was pacing the waiting room of Sterling General, waiting from any news from the doctor. He could not believe that his wife had been involved in a car accident. Sarah Queen was the reason he smiled every day. Nothing could happen to her. He had first met her when he was dating Laurel, and had slowly developed a good friendship with her, but that had petered out when he and Laurel had split up. Oliver and Sarah had met up again at university and the friendship turned into to a romance which leads to them being married 6 months after Oliver had got his degree. Now she was in surgery fighting for her life.

"Mr Queen?"

Oliver looked up and saw a doctor was looking at him.

"Doctor...my wife...how is she?" Oliver managed to stammer out.

"Mr Queen...I'm sorry. We did everything we could for her, but unfortunately it wasn't enough."

Oliver fell down to his knees. He couldn't believe his ears. What was the doctor telling him? Sarah was gone. His future was gone. The house he had just bought for her and their children. Suddenly Oliver felt his heart shattering again. The baby Sarah was carrying was now gone as well. No he couldn't have just lost everything he held dear to him.

"Mr Queen," the doctor continued. "We were however able to save the child Mrs Queen was carrying."

Oliver looked at the doctor.

"Mr Queen I can fully understand that this is a difficult time for you, but right now you have a daughter that need you."


End file.
